


A minute to someone you’ve made your eternity.

by evakt



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, College Parties, DNF, Dream is an asshole, Dream sucks in this tbh, Fluff and Angst, Gay, George is depressed, George is in deep, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Sapnap and Dream are on a football team together, Sapnap is Nick, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Love, dreamnotfound, i don’t know how to tag, karlnap, mlm, they’re in love your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakt/pseuds/evakt
Summary: A college AU where Nick takes his ‘boring’ friend to a party. George is introduced to a man who leaves him longing. Wanting more. A more that he can’t have.ORThe 4 times Dream was an asshole and the 1 time he wasn’t.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89





	A minute to someone you’ve made your eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> I used Nick for Sapnap’s name because I couldn’t figure out a way to give him that nickname. 
> 
> PLEASE READ TAGS
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! this took me a lot longer than expected, but it was so much fun! 
> 
> cw: swearing and drinking.

“My god George,” Nick groans, “can’t you forget studying for one night.”

George was never one for parties. He spent most of his time being responsible, and actually doing his school work.On the other hand Nick, George’s roommate and best friend, didn’t give a shit about anything; other than precious football of course. He was always out partying, ignoring all of his obligations. George was honestly jealous of the way Nick was so careless, but George couldn’t afford to goof off all the time; unlike Sapnap, he didn’t have athletic abilities to get him a career. 

“Why do you want me to go so bad?” George questioned. “You have tons of football friends to hangout with, you don’t need me,” he continues. 

“But you’re my best friend,” the other responds fondly. “They aren’t the same as you, and besides it would be good for you to get out every once in a while. I’d be surprised if you went outside to do anything other than class at all,” Nick scoffs.

George had been focusing pretty hard on school recently. It would be kind of nice to get out of the two’s muggy apartment. 

He lets out an annoyed sigh, “Fine.” 

Nick starts squealing like a small, annoying child, then embracing George in a very tight hug. George felt like he was being crushed as the other squeezed him passionately.

“Yeah yeah, fuck off.” George stifles a laugh as his friend lets go, still looking completely eager. 

George adds another comment, “don’t expect this to be a more than one time thing.”

The other nods excitedly. “We are going to have a blast, Georgie.” 

Ew. 

George had no idea what he was in for, and he wasn’t really sure he wanted to.

\-------------

1.

Later that night the two headed to the house party, one completely thrilled, and the other regretting he agreed. 

When the two arrived, Nick guided them to the front door and knocked on it. 

After a few moments the door flung open. A tall and very masculine man stood at the door. He had shaggy, dirty blonde hair. It was messy, but in a good way. He had melting golden eyes, warm and soft. Looking into them was mesmerizing. The man had a very cocky smirk laid on his face. 

“Hey, Nick,” the man said smugly. 

“Dream!” the other laughed, fistbumping the tall man. George rolled his eyes. 

The blonde reverted his eyes at George, looking him up and down. George stepped a little behind Sapnap, feeling self conscious. 

“Who’s your little friend,” the tall man scoffed.

“Oh, this is George,” Sapnap explained. “He’s my best friend actually.” 

“I see.”

The three stood in silence for a few seconds before Dream interrupted it, inviting the two in.

There was very loud and obnoxious music booming throughout the house. The house was packed with people to the brim. Everyone was separated in their own little groups, chatting amongst themselves. 

The three shuffled through the crowd until reaching the kitchen.

“I’m out of here, but if you need anything you know where I’ll be,” The tall man pointed at a group of giggling girls. He winked at the boys and then headed off into the cluster of drunkies. 

Nick laughed and turned to face George.

“That’s Dream for you,” the boy chuckled. 

“What type of name is Dream anyway,” George said in a mocking tone. 

“I don’t really know to be honest. Our team just calls him that because of how pretentious he is. He is honestly a really skilled player,” Sapnap complimented. 

George always judges people very quickly; he wasn’t an asshole, he was just observant. His observations were almost always right and he definitely saved himself a few times from people who would have treated him poorly. His friends always told him he was a dick for it, but he didn’t really care. As long as it kept him out of drama.

He didn’t like this Dream kid. He seemed cocky and conceited. George decided to keep his thoughts to himself though. 

“Where are the sodas?” George asked. 

Nick gave him a confused look and hesitantly gestured towards the liquor beverages on the island in the kitchen. 

George scoffed, “No, not that. Soda please.”

“Come on man, live a little.” Nick groaned and pulled on George’s arm. 

“Not tonight, I have a huge test tomorrow and I don’t want to be hungover while taking it.”

The last time George got drunk, it was weird. He doesn’t remember much from that night but the stories he heard were enough to keep him sober for a while. He used to go to parties all the time until his grades started suffering from it, he hasn’t really been an open person since. Alcohol tore down the walls he tried so desperately to keep up while sober; he didn’t like that. 

Nick gave George a lighthearted eyeroll and walked off leaving George alone.

George still wanted a soda so he decided to search for someone who could tell him where they were located. He wandered around looking for any person who didn’t look completely blacked out. He had to admit it was a hard task. Everyone was in their own separate groups, and walking up to them didn’t seem like a very favourable task. 

George gave up and tried to find an unoccupied couch to lounge on.

After walking around for a while he found a couch with only one other person sitting on it. Maybe he could make a friend. He shuffled over to the couch and took a seat. The man next to him looked unamused. He was holding a halfway empty alcohol bottle on his knee. 

“Not one for parties, huh,” George spoke first. 

The man looked over at him, not changing his bland expression. “Nah, not my thing.”

“Yeah me either. Were you dragged here too?” George responds quite immediately.

The man gave George a small smile and laughed. “To be honest, no. I thought it would be fun, I thought I could meet some people to chill with since I am new around here.”

“Unfortunately, people around these parts are just assholes who don’t care about their education.” George scoffed. 

“I picked that up,” the man tilted his head at a dude who looked to be drowning in girls. That just so happened to be Dream. George’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink and reverted his eyes to the floor.

“Perfect example,” He mumbled.

The men talked for a while and George finally caught his name, it was Karl. The man was a freshman in their college while George was a third year student. He remembers being new and having no friends. He remembers being alone. Nick, his best friend was a sophomore but when they first met he was a freshman, being one year younger than George. When George was a freshman he was pretty lonely. That led him to also check out parties, there he met some good friends. His friends only talked to him at parties though, leaving him alone to his studies beside them. After George stopped going to parties, late freshman year, his friends stopped talking to him. George met Nick in his computer coding course and they hit it off pretty quickly. They became best friends over the year and decided they both would rather live in an apartment than the dorms. They made a plan to move in with each other and share rent. It was fun living with Nick, although he could be a real pain in the ass sometimes. Overall Nick was understanding of George and was able to read him pretty easily, which would usually be pretty hard for anyone else. 

They exchanged their goodbyes and George went off to search for his friend. 

He finally spotted Nick, and unfortunately for George he was talking to Dream. George still thought that was a dumb name. He walked towards the talking boys and tapped Nick on the shoulder. Nick turned around pretty quickly, he seemed a little shocked to see George’s face. 

“Ayeeeee. Georgie,” Nick giggled. He definitely wasn't sober.

George looked at him with concern and then at Dream who also looked tipsy. 

“I think it’s time to head home. Nick,” George said deadpanned. 

The blonde grabbed Nick's shoulder and pulled him closer. “Oh come on George, we are having fun, don’t be a buzzkill. 

George offered the taller man a glare and pulled Nick away from him. “Can we go home Nick?” he said softly and although it was a question George didn’t give time to answer before pulling his arm away from the blonde. 

“You are a stick-in-the-mud, George,” Dream yelled, his voice getting quieter as George moved through the crowd, Nick’s hand intertwined with his own. He pretended that he didn’t shiver when Dream said his name with such ease. To be honest George was shocked that Dream even remembered his name.

George got himself and Nick an uber.

The boys arrived at their apartment pretty late. Nick was very wobbly and George had to drag him to his bed. 

He was not excited to deal with hungover Nick in the morning, but right now he was too tired to sulk. He headed into his own room, sliding into his covers. He thought. His mind clouded with thoughts. He doesn’t know why he thought about Dream, but before he can question himself he drifts into unconsciousness. 

\-----------------

The next morning was insufferable. Nick was the biggest crybaby ever. The boy’s somewhat clean bathroom became a muggy, foul-smelling, hell hole. Of course when Nick woke up he just had to barely miss the toilet when he vomited, leaving George to wipe it up. Thankfully it was a Saturday so neither of the boys had class. 

George spent the whole day nursing Nick. He slept most of the day, but George checked up on him every half hour. When George wasn’t looking after Nick, he decided to work on his computer coding. 

Nick stopped his trips to the toilet and George figured he was finally going to be sleeping for a while. 

George studied for a while more before going to his room. The day was a long one and George was ready for it to end. 

\---------------

2.

“George, you have been in your room all day and practically all week! Lets go have some fun,” Nick looked at George with puppy dog eyes. 

“Nick, I told you last time that it would be a one time thing and only that,” George scowled at the younger boy. 

“Pleaaaaaaaase, I need someone to look after me,” Nick begs, “Do you not care for your best friend’s well being.”

George glared at the brunette sat in front of him and crossed his arms. He let out a long sigh before saying something he would probably regret.

“Fine.” 

“Fuck yeah!” Nick cheered. “I’m glad to hear it.”

George rolled his eyes and pushed his computer off his lap after closing it. Then he decided to comment something else.

“Do we have to talk to that Dream dude again though?” George spoke quietly looking towards the computer on his bed. 

“If you don’t want to, no,” Nick said gently before adding, “but I promise he isn’t as bad as he seems.”

George laughs dryly. George’s gut told him this Dream guy was an asshole, but for some reasons George’s heart tugs at the thought of him. He brushed that fact out of his head and looked at Nick who was still staring at him, possibly trying to read him. 

“Let's get going,” George said, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

\-----------------

2\. 

They arrived at the partly fairly late. They were at a different house this time but as George looked through the crowds he saw many familiar faces. Nick dragged George through the noisy house. 

Nick told George he was going to the bathroom and he would be right back. 

George was wearing a light blue crew neck with a white collared shirt. He also had black cargo pants. He stood awkwardly with his hands in his pockets. He stared at the people who filled the house, fading away from reality as he zones out. 

“Aw he brought Mr valedictorian. Great,” someone scoffs behind him and when George turns around his eyes meet gold ones. George’s heart skips a beat. He ignores it, and turns back to looking at the crowd.

“Not gonna respond?” The blonde sounded gruff. 

George shrugged him off and went to find Nick. He looked for a while and finally found him talking to a man. Karl?

George doesn’t even think before his feet are dragging him towards the men.

“Karl?” He asked.

Nick and the other man turn their heads to look at George. They both looked flustered at the sight of George. 

“George?” The man said finally.

George offered Karl a small smile, then looked towards his best friend who was still standing there, not saying a word. 

“Nick…?” 

“Hey,” Nick said fondly. 

“What happened to going to the bathroom?” George chuckled.

The younger man's cheeks turned pink. He opened his mouth to respond but was rudely interrupted. 

“George, don’t be a dick,” a familiar voice said. 

George turned to see Dream’s golden eyes again. George hated how his heart melted at the sight of them. George hated how he grew a fuzzy feeling when Dream smiled. George hated how he didn’t hate Dream. He was supposed to hate Dream. The dude is a complete stuck up prick. George couldn’t hate him though. He pushed his thoughts aside as the taller man inched closer to George.

George inhaled sharply.

Dream was close. His words were low and gentle, “Are you going to answer me, prettyboy?” 

George wanted to lean closer and close the distance between them. He wanted to make the other man shut up with a kiss. He wanted more than anything, to wipe that smug smile off Dream’s face. 

“No.”

George turned back around and tried talking to Karl, but the taller hadn’t seemed to have moved. George could feel his hot breath on his own neck; he tried to ignore the shiver that went up his spine.

“Fine,” the man said, breaking the silence. 

George figured Dream had left seeming as he didn’t feel warmth on his neck. He secretly missed that Dream wasn’t close anymore, but he pushed his thoughts to the side.

He can’t be falling for some complete conceited dick head. His gut was almost never wrong; yet his heart was longing for Dream. 

The three boys continued chatting about random things until it started getting late. 

Thankfully, he and Nick hadn’t drank any alcohol so maybe their bathroom wouldn’t have to suffer the next morning.

They both got home and headed off their separate ways, exchanging goodnights and not much else. 

George laid in bed. He was thinking of Dream. He didn’t even try to brush away the thought. George imagined feeling Dream’s embrace. He knew he shouldn’t be feeding his thoughts. They were bitter sweet. 

George fell asleep thinking about the tall man towering over him. 

\--------------

**  
  
**

“You agreed so easily this weekend, George,” Nick laughed. “Why the change of heart?” 

Secretly, George really wanted to see Dream again. He couldn’t say that though. He really didn’t even want to admit it to himself, let alone his friend.

“Dunno,” George says, his hand brushing through his hair.

Nick changes the topic, talking about random things that George couldn’t care to listen to.

Maybe George would try and talk to Dream tonight.

**  
  
**

\---------------

3.

**  
  
**

The two boys arrived at the very big house. Same familiar faces as always. 

This time George and Nick actually planned to hang out with Karl that night. George was glad to make a new friend; once everyone settles into their own cliques it’s hard to join. 

The music was very loud. It kind of hurt George’s ears. 

Nick took George’s hand in his own and pulled him as they searched for Karl. After a while of bumping into people and getting dirty looks, they found Karl scrolling on his phone.

“Karl!” Nick said excitedly.

The boy looked up from his phone and his cheeks turned bright red as he let out a nervous laugh. 

“Hey Nick.”

Nick and Karl broke off into their own conversation while George stood awkwardly. 

George decided to look around to try and find Dream. He travelled away from the two boys, he pushed through the crowd hoping to find Dream along the way to the kitchen. He searched and didn’t see Dream. He grabbed a coke from the counter and opened it. He stood, eyes wandering the groups of people, with a coke in hand. 

After a while George gave up on looking. He leaned against the corner of an island placed in the huge kitchen. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through instagram for a long period of time, laughing a little at the dumbest things.

George heard someone faintly calling his name and looked up from his phone.

“Georrgeeeeee,” Nick coaxed. 

George did not want to deal with tipsy Nick right now. He stopped leaning on the counter and went to Nick. 

“Whatcha need?”

Nick took George’s hand and yanked George through the booming house. George saw many couples making out on the couches. He tried not to find it unsettling. 

Finally they arrived at the destination Nick was trying to take them to. It was Karl leaning against a set of stairs.

“Oh heyyyyyy George,” Karl said, also sounding a bit drunk.

Oh great, now George has to deal with two drunk kids tonight. 

“What do you need?” George spoke after a while of pause.

Suddenly, Nick grabbed Karls jaw and pulled him into a kiss, both of the men melting into it. It took awhile for them to break apart. When they split, they were both trying very hard to catch their breaths. 

George just looked at them. He didn’t have any emotion on his face but his mouth was gaped open a bit. 

“Hot,” George laughed. 

The two boys close to each other started giggling uncontrollably. 

George did not want to deal with a tispy freshman and sophomore at the moment. Maybe he could find Dream and hand them off to him. It would be an excuse to talk to him. 

George took hold of both Nick and Karl and dragged them towards the back yard. The boys stumbled and mumbled things under their breath as they were pulled. 

George finally spotted Dream and yanked the two boys towards his direction. 

They arrived at Dream talking to another man.

“Dream,” George said somewhat loudly to break Dream from his conversation. 

Dream’s golden eyes met George’s own yet again. George’s heart squeezed. He exhaled a long breath. Dream glared and a little bit before turning back to his friend and whispering something to his friend. It must have been a “see you later” or something because the man stared at George and then left.

“Look who we have here,” Dream hummed quietly.

George rolled his eyes and shoved the two boys toward Dream. 

“Take them, please.” 

Dream stiffened a little before directing his eyes on the two boys who were now holding hands. 

“Aw, prettyboy can’t handle his own friends?”

George scoffed and turned the other direction and started walking away.

“Wait!” Dream yelled.

George stopped and turned around for his gaze to meet Dream’s. His heart skipped a beat. _God fucking damn it._ Why did his heart want him to get hurt? 

“What,” He deadpanned.

“Can you help me take care of them? I don’t want to deal with them at all but since you don’t either, maybe we can compromise?”

George sighed and walked closer to Dream.

“Fine.”

\-------------

All four boys were in the upstairs bathroom. Nick and Karl were taking turns vomiting in the toilet while Dream and George were there to take care of them. 

Dream didn’t stop his snarky comments, but they lessened. 

George liked when Dream wasn’t being a cocky jerk. He knew it was only because George was helping him clean up vomit when one of the drunk boys missed the toilet, but George couldn’t help the fuzzy feeling that spread throughout him when he thought about it. 

After a while of this cycle of Nick and Karl vomiting, both of the boys stomachs started easing a bit. 

Nick was the last to vomit that night before clocking out on George.

George and Dream both reached to flush the vomit. Their hands touched and they both looked at each other. George pulled his hand back, face turning pink. He looked down at Nick.

Nick and Karl had their hands intertwined. It was cute. George wished that could be him with Dream. It would never happen and George knew this but he couldn’t help the small amount of hope he felt when his hand brushed against Dreams, and their eyes met. He wanted to stare into them forever, he could easily get lost in them. 

George didn’t remember much after that other than cuddling closer to Nick. He must’ve fallen asleep.

He woke up the next morning very sore. He noticed Karl and Dream we’re gone. His tried to ignore how his heart sank a little.

\----------------------

George couldn’t stop thinking about Dream. All week his mind was flooded with Dream’s stupid cocky smile. He thought about Dream perfect teeth, and how the corner of his lips crinkled slightly when he laughed. He thought about the fact that Dream didn’t like him even in a friendly way. George wasn’t supposed to like Dream either but here he was, falling hard.

George couldn’t focus in class. His mind was always Dream. 

He tried getting rid of his thought, he tried really hard to focus but Dream was so pretty. He tried thinking of how much of an asshole Dream was but nothing stopped the butterflies in his stomach from fluttering. 

George didn’t understand why he had to feel this way about someone who barely knows him and someone he barely knows himself. 

\-------------------

4.

Going to parties every weekend became a normal thing for George and his roommate. It was fun to loosen up every once and awhile, and it became a good excuse to see Dream. George never drank anything other than soda at the parties because he knows how open he gets when he does.

It was another Friday night and George was actually quite excited to see Dream that night. Dream hadn’t been as much of an asshole recently, or maybe George was just saying that to convince himself that this little crush was justified. 

The house party they were planning on attending was pretty far away from their apartment. The uber ride was around 30 minutes and they arrived sort of in the middle of the party due to George studying a little longer that night. 

George couldn’t help but feel eager.

Karl and Nick were now officially dating. Karl had been staying over a lot since the night Nick and him kissed. George felt a little jealous of how easily the two connected, and how fast. 

It was hard for George to even get Dream to acknowledge him, and their interactions were nothing more than brief greetings, or Dream insulting George’s goody-two-shoes habits.

Nick and Karl met up and ditched George right away. 

George felt a little spontaneous that night, so he grabbed a drink. He only had one beer, but it was a start. He moved towards the back porch to gaze at the darkness that was outside.

The night was dull and the sky was soft. The moon shimmered a light glow onto any one who happened to be outdoors. The moonlight glow enhanced anyone’s features beautifully, but there was only one in particular that caught George’s eye, he wasn’t just anyone. The blonde man that stood outside was stainless; the lighting made the man's face look almost iridescent. He might have been the most beautiful sight George had ever seen. Even when the grin that laid upon the man's face was arrogant, it still gave George goosebumps. The man’s skin was highlighted beautifully with the moon’s luminous shine. 

George stared in awe, studying all of the man's features: counting all the freckles on the blonde’s face, the way the man’s dirty blonde hair fell perfectly in front of his face, how his nose scrunched a bit when he talked. That is until a woman interrupted his study session by grabbing Dream’s hand, interlocking the two’s fingers. She looked up at him and smiled. 

George stumbled slightly; his breaths faltering into an uneven pattern. His vision started to blur as tears threatened to fall on his cheeks.

He took his sleeve and wiped his tears; he turned his gaze back to the crowd, but everything was dim and sounds were muffled. 

Nothing felt real.

This was expected but doesn’t mean George couldn’t be heartbroken; trust that he was. 

His face felt warm as he walked further into the bunches of people. His bones ached. Each step felt like needles were shooting up his legs.

Tons of smiling faces everywhere, bonds were recognizable. It was a beautiful sight to many, yet George only felt spite. He hated how happy people could be while he was stuck falling; falling into an endless pit of desolation. 

His heart was shattered, but for what reason? 

Was he mad at Dream? Was he mad at himself for letting his emotions overtake his intelligence?

He was. 

George was always right about these sorts of things, but this time; there was nothing he wanted more than to be wrong. There was nothing he wanted more than to be wrapped by arms that were Dream’s. He wishes there was error in his observation. 

George knew all along that a relationship with the blonde was a laughable thought; yet he still felt aghast. He still felt detached from reality. 

**  
  
**

\------------------

**  
  
**

The next few weeks George rarely left the safety of his room. The only time he did was when he had classes to attend to or a dying need to pee. Even when he did, he always had a rough exterior; he looked cold. 

His best friend noticed almost immediately that George was acting strange. It wasn’t rare for George to isolate himself to study or to have a break from social interaction, but after it turned into more than just a few days, Nick started to worry. 

He would knock on George’s room every morning asking if the boy needed to talk or if he wanted some company. George always declined.

He would rather bask in the solitude of his room than open up about his own stupidity. This was indeed dumb. It was dumb how George had fallen for a striaght man, how he had fallen for a man who despised his existence, it was dumb that he knew the consiquences of letting himself fall and still chose to let his walls down. 

George felt small; microscopic even. The world is a spacious place and out of the billions of people on this earth, he felt as though he was the only person to exist. His heart only breaking more and more the deeper he thought. 

He started feeling numb; no tears left to shed. It wasn’t a pleasant feeling, he would honestly rather start feeling sorrowful again. Reality isn’t something fun to face and to George it felt as though he was just smacked by it. 

Time and days mushed into a repetitive cycle: Wake up, think about Dream, maybe eat, go to class, go home, and think some more until George was swept into a void of nothingness. 

Nick stops asking George if he can enter his room; sometimes he just goes in and holds George for a while, rubbing comforting circles on his back. They don’t need to exchange dialogue. George didn’t like to admit that it did help, he was happy to have someone care about him. He knew Nick wouldn’t push him to talk if he didn’t want to.

-

It was a late Thursday night when George came into Nick’s room sobbing. Nick’s heart ached for his best friend. He sat hugging George as the boy struggled to stifle out words. After a while of Nick rocking George back and forth, the boy’s breaths started evening out and his sobs turned into only light sniffles. 

George started explaining everything: how he had fallen in love with Dream, how his classes were becoming unbearable, how he felt terrible for being so cold to Nick after everything he’s done for him. The whole ramble all Nick did was mumble kind things to George and pull him into a tighter hold. 

The boys sat in silence for a few more hours before separating; George going back to his room and Nick staying on his own. 

****  
  


\---------------

Friday night again and George was not okay. 

George walked into his apartment, slammed the door closed behind him, threw his school bag on the floor, and shouted something not audible. 

Nick ran to the commotion. 

“George?!” his voice cracked in worry.

“I flunked my fucking test, that I have been studying for, for like 3 months. Do you know how hard I worked for it, just to get a Fucking C. What the actual hell is wrong with me,” George said irritated.

“I thought something was actually wrong dude.”

“What do you mean?! Nothing goes right for me, I literally give up,” George blurted before moping over to the couch. 

“George, trust me, I have been there. You will be okay. Soon.”

George stared at the brunette who was now standing towering over him. 

“Mhm, that's what everyone says. I know you’re trying to make me feel better but lying won't help.”

Nick scoffed at this, “George, I wouldn’t lie to you. This is a promise.”

George’s eyes glistened a little. “Really?”

“Really,” Nick responded without a beat. 

George gave Nick a soft smile before directing his gaze to the floor.

“Thanks, Nick. For everything. You have really been helping.”

Nick smiled at this. “Of course man. You’re my best friend.”

The two boys sat in silence for a while before George made a comment that was very unexpected,

“Let’s party tonight,” George said unsurely, almost as if it was a question.

Nick gave him an uncertain look. 

“Are you sure? The only party I know of, Dream might be at.”

George’s heart stuttered a bit at the sound of Dream’s name. George wanted to get drunk. He wanted to let go, get loose. He wanted to feel something. 

“I’m sure.”

\-------------------

He wasn’t sure.

5.

His face dropped when he saw Dream’s face again. Not much had changed in the man's appearance since the last time George had seen him. He was still flawless. 

He forced his gaze to a bottle of alcohol laying on the couch he was sitting on. He grabbed it and chugged it. The liquid slipped down, burning his throat. It tasted bitter and George felt bitter. 

He kept drinking until he started choking on the liquor. He took small sips after that, still wanting buzz, but not death. 

Sapnap had left him earlier to find Karl and had not come back yet.

George was laying on the couch, feet up, and shoes on. He knew it wasn’t very well mannered but his dirty shoes probably weren’t the weirdest things that have been on that couch. Alcohol laid in his lap as he stared at the ceiling. The texture of the ceiling looked weird. 

George ran out of liquor and frowned. He shifted his feet back onto the floor and stood up. He stumbled back a bit. The world was spinning and before George could stable himself he was falling. 

Someone caught him. 

He couldn’t make out who it was but George pushed the man carrying him away. 

“Woah, pretty boy got fucked up, huh,” A very familiar laugh followed the words. 

George focused his eyes on the man and tried rubbing the blurriness from them. Is that Dream? He studied the man harder and when he recognized who it was he laughed. 

“Fuck off.” 

Dream gave George a signature grin.

George leaned up close to the mans face and whispered, “I said fuck off.”

The blondes smug grin was washed away instantly, and a light tint red dusted his cheeks. 

George stood there, no expression on his face what-so-ever. 

“You really must be fucked up if you have the balls to say that,” the tall man laughed dryly. 

George averted his gaze to the man's lips; they were soft, they looked so touchable. It would be so easy to say ‘fuck it’. George had nothing left to lose. He stopped himself. Even though he was drunk he still had some common sense. 

He tore his eyes away from the man’s perfect lips and started off into a different direction. If he weren’t as drunk he might have noticed that Dream was following behind him. 

He went to grab another bottle of vodka before his hand was pulled away. 

“I don’t think that’s a smart idea, George.” 

Of course Dream would be the one to tell him to loosen up and then when he is finally ready to listen, stop him. George wanted to be angered at this action but for some reason he found it heartwarming. A spark of hope ignited in him, but he pushed it away almost immediately after he felt it. He would not be going down this root again.

“How would you know what’s smart?” George scoffed and pushed the man's hand away; he missed the man's hand on his own. 

“George let’s go outside and talk for a while.”

No. He didn’t want to go anywhere with Dream; the man had broken his heart and didn’t even know. 

Apparently his brain didn’t cooperate with his feet though; he started walking with the blonde towards the outdoors. Dream helped him walk by putting his arm around George’s neck. It melted George, though he wouldn’t admit that.

“What do you want?” George’s words were a bit slurred.

They made it outside to the front porch. It was quiet now; the music inside was now distant. Dream took a seat on the curb and patted next to him, motioning for George to sit down. 

Against his better judgement, he sat.

Dream turned his head to look at George; a genuine small smile was on his face. That was something George had never seen before, but he fell even harder. _Fuck._

George giggled. If someone asked why, he wouldn’t be able to answer. 

“George, why are you so drunk?” Dream’s words were tender, so soft. 

“Why not?” there was a pause. “Weren’t you the one who told me to ‘loosen up’.”

Dream chuckled a bit. 

“I didn’t think you would take it to heart. I didn’t know I had such an influence on you, Georgie.”

_Funny._

“I’m not doing it for you, bud,” George cringed a bit at the nickname. 

The two sat in silence for what seemed like forever before George spoke.

“Dream,” he said softly.

Dream turned his head to face George yet again.

“What?”

Dream tilted his head a bit; it looked like a puppy. George sighed.

“I hate you.”

Dream opened his mouth to talk but George interrupted.

“I hate that you only seem to care about yourself and no one else. I hate that you always have such an egotistical look on your face all the time. I hate that you think you’re so much better than everyone else. 

Dream tried to talk once more, but was interrupted yet again.

“I hate that even though you are such a prick, I still love you. I hate that your smug smile is secretly one of my favorite things about you. I hate that, to me, you are better than everyone else. Most of all though, I hate myself.” His words started breaking and he was trying his best to choke back sobs when continuing. “I hate me, not you. I hate that I let myself fall for someone who barely knows who I am. I hate that I know you’re terrible for me, and here I am, only falling further when all you’re doing is looking at me. I hate that I can’t you, Dream.”

George started sobbing; he brought his hands to his face. 

He was pulled into a tight hug. _Warmth._

“George,” Dream spoke carefully, like he was speaking to an startled animal. 

George was shaky. He sniffled and slowly lifted his eyes to meet Dream’s. 

“I’m sorry,” George started, but this time he was interrupted. 

Dream closed the distance between the two; he lightly grasped the smaller boy's jaw and leaned into a kiss. When his soft lips met George's, the world around them disappeared. Nothing else mattered. George melted into the other man, taking everything in. The blonde tasted like liquor and mint chocolate; why that was the taste was beyond George’s thoughts. George tilted his head a bit and deepened the kiss. All the heartache, the weeks spent mourning, all the times George lost sleep over the thought over Dream; none of it mattered.

His observation of Dream was wrong; here he was kissing the man who he never should have fallen for. 

George was, for once, wrong. 

But nothing had ever felt more right.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! what are your guys’ thoughts on this? 
> 
> it’s not AS good as it could have been but I am still pretty happy with the ending.
> 
> I’ll be writing more one-shots in the future, and i’m also writing a chapter fic right now.
> 
> if you would like to know when I make or update a fic, you should follow my twitter: evaluvspatches. AND/OR subscribe :).  
> It would mean a lot.  
> I love you!!


End file.
